Crazy
by punkin5700
Summary: well let's just say Hanna Marin has Emily Fields to thank for her craziness! first fanfic enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is going to be story everrr I have had alot of Ideas but never wrote so please dont hate! Anyways Hannily! Enjoy! The story is called Crazy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters etc. ( I wish but I dont lol)

Hanna's POV

"I'm crazy right". Hanna thought to herself. She had simply fallen for this sweet, caring, beauitful girl named Emily are two problems with that one Emily was her best FRIEND and two she, herself wasn't gay. Was she?

The day was going by pretty slow she hated that but on the bright side she got to see Emily as well and her other two friends Aria and Spencer.

"Hey blondie". Emily said with a smile. Hanna's pulse beated a little faster hearing Emily's voice."Hey Em" she said returning the smile showing her sat down next to Hanna at the lunch table."So how was 2nd period?" Emily asked."Ugh don't get me started" she said with fustration.  
"What happened?" Emily asked. " Okay so we got our tests back in history I got a bad grade I say it is because of the stupid teacher" Hanna said then laughed so did Emily." Maybe next time I could help you study." Emily smiled at her which drove Hanna crazy." I'd like that very much."

Just as Emily was about to say something else their to friends sat down at the table." Hey guys." Aria said. "Heyyyy" Emily and Hanna said at the same time they looked at each other and just stared at eachother." Awww, that's cute!" Spencer said."What is?" Emily asked." You two duhh" Aria answered."Us?" Hanna and Aria shared a look then sighed."Nevermind its nothing"."Whatever" Hanna said."Guys we still doing the sleepover right? Emily asked."Yeah sure" Spencer said. Hanna was excited because she liked hangng out with her friends and loved sleeping next to Emily at night wrapped in her strong arms she loved Emily's body it was perfect."Can't wait" Hanna said while she looked over at lunch bell rung."Lunch was quick" Emily said." No is wasn't it's probably because you two were having eye sex with each other".Aria said and Spencer blushed and Hanna said "We were not" she they all laughed and headed to English class which they all had together.

Hanna was sitting there bored and was about to fall asleep when her phone was a text from her favorite person said " Ah not so fast sleeping beauty wake up!". She smiled at Emily who returned it.

She quickly texted back " You are not the boss of me Emily Fields!". In less than 5 seconds Em texted back " You weren't saying that last night honey!" Emily smiled at herself and said "nice one Fields" in her head.

Hanna read the text and laughed out loud the the teacher and the class looked at her. She tried to play it off with a cough but the teacher asked " Ms. Marin what's so funny?".Hanna looked a Emily who was smirking at her and said "nothing sir it won't happen again."

She texted her back saying "You are so getting it later!". Emily giggled and typed "Oh so you're the boss tonight I like that idea ;)"

Hanna shook her head at Emily and smiled. "Was Emily flirting with her?" she thought to herself. Her heart sped up "maybe she was!"

Ok so there is chapter one hope you liked was my first time writing a fanfic so review and all that good stuff thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

OMGG Thank you for the people that PM, who followed my story and reviewed! Big thanks to infinitefalling, alisonandemily, Bella the guest,ButtahBensonObsessed,Pllfan106,and last but not least plumplykaye!  
I'm going to try and update everyday but if I don't sorry ya know how school and stuff is! Let's get started shall we!

Emily's POV

"Oh god Hanna Marin is going to be the death of me." Emily said as she got into her car after just speaking with Hanna about the sleepover that night. Hanna asked Emily to pick her up before heading to the sleepover at Spencer's house. Emily has been in love with Hanna since they were kids. She loved everything about Hanna her crystal blue eyes that sparkled, her cute smile with her dimples which killed Emily every time she saw Emily's mind Hanna was perfection.

Emily had just arrived home she unlocked the door dropped her bag and headed upstairs to get ready.  
Her mother wasn't home so she texted her that she would be staying the night at Spencer' didn't take long to get her stuff in a bag so she texted Hanna to see if she was ready.

"Hey baby,you ready?" she was undoing what she just typed but accidentlly hit send."Damnit!" she cursed. "what is Hanna going to think she'll know something's up?!" Emily knew for a fact that Hanna didn't like her like that.

Just then she got a text back from Hanna it read " Yea, you can come hot stuff I missed you ;)!". Emily thought she was seeing things she read it again and again then she jumped on her bed with joy."Did Hanna call her hot stuff and she missed me?", she thought to herself with a smile.

she texted back "I missed you more honey! See you in a few." With that she grab her things, got in her car heading towards Hanna's house. The closer she got the harder her heart would beat.

Hanna's POV "Baby? Honey?, there was something going on with Emily, could Emily like her more than a friend." Hanna smiled maybe she would tell Emily how she felt about then she saw car lights it was the one and only Emily watched Emily get out the car walking towards the opened the door befor Emily could knock and ran straight into Emily's toned arms and then she couln't help it she kissed Emily's cheek and said " I missed you baby" teasing Emily. Emily blushed ' ready to go?" she said. Hanna nodded then they walk to the car, Emilyopened the door for Hanna." Thank you Em",she said with a smile. Emily returned the smile and said "Anything for you Han." with that they heade to spence's house.

Ok so there it is chapter two so next chapter will be Aria and Spencer's take on things. Hope you like it review etc. thanks for such good feedback.- kisses


	3. Chapter 3

okay guys thanks again sorry for the short chapters but from now on I'm going to try and make them longer so yea this chapter is nothing but the four of them at the sleepover. Spencer and Aria already knows what's happening between Emily and Hanna and are going to get them together.

**NO POV**

Spencer and Aria were laying on the couch waiting for _Emily and Hanna_.

"_Hey Spence,I know this is totally random but I think Hanna and Emily are crushing on each other."_ Aria said out of the blue.

Spencer smiled and said _" I was thinking the same thing,I mean do you see how they look at each other."_They laughed for a few seconds then Aria got an idea.

_"I know how to get them together,they are so cute they need to be together."_ Aria said. "Okay what's the plan captain?" Spencer asked.

"So you know they _love_ sitting next to each other during the movies?" Spencer shook her head that she understood. Spencer cut in " Well tonight you sit by Hanna and I'll sit by Em, they're going to get all mad and stuff." Spencer laughed and so did Aria.

" We are going to sit in the middle of them so as soon as they get here just lie and say the love seat is broke and we all have to sit on the couch, got it?" Aria asked.

"Got it. What movie should we watch?" Spencer asked. "Umm what about _Endless love_?" Aria asked. " I love that movie I think the love birds will too." Spencer said putting the movie on.

"Gosh are they that damn blind?" Aria asked. " I guess so because if they knew they would never be out of each other's ass." Spencer said with a giggle.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. They smiled and Aria opened the door for Hanna and Emily. "Hey Ar." They said in unison and came in and put their stuff down and started heading to the love seat but Spencer stopped them."sorry guys the love seat is broken,we all have to sit on the couch." she said." Oh it's okay, that will be fine ." Emily said. Aria gave spencer a look to start the plan." Hey Em, help me take you guys bags upstairs." spencer said and gave Aria a wink."Okay" Emily said. They went upstairs Hanna watched Emily until she couldn't see her anymore she looked down and smiled. Aria shook her head and laughed "you okay Han?" she said._ "Yea,never better" she closed her eyes and sighed with a smile._

Aria already knew she was thinking about Emily. Spencer and Emily came back downstairs heading to the sat down on the end of the couch waiting for Hanna to sit but Spencer beat her to it and Aria plooped down next to Spencer. Emily frowned her face that left Hanna standing with a confused look on her face she had no choice but to sit on the other end of the couch,she sighed and sat next to hit play on the remote."I love this movie Em and I have watched this like three times." she said looking over at Emily who was smiling. " Yea, I remember holding you when the dad made her go to med school and put a restraining order on David." Emily said smirking at Hanna. "Hey I that was sad I was crying." Hanna said. "Yea like a baby." Emily said. _"Yea but your baby,right?"_ Hanna said while _winking_ at Emily. Emily blushed and said "sure." Spencer and Aria gave each other a knowing look and movie was near the ending Aria pulled Spencer into the kitchen. _"They are sOOOOOO CUTE!"_ Aria said with joy. " I know I think it's time for a juicy game of truth or dare." Spencer said. " Yea let's get back before they swallow each other." Aria said._ Ofcourse when they got back Hanna was all over Emily and Emily had her arm wrapped around Hanna with her hand near Hanna's butt._ " They are basically at second base", Spencer whispered. "Yea ready for the game?" Aria asked Spencer shook her head yes.

"Movie is over guys let's play truth or dare", Aria said. They all agreed and headed up to Spencer's room. "okay me first", Spencer said. "Emily truth or dare?" spencer asked."Umm truth." **"Would you ever go out with Hanna?"** Emily froze with her eyes wide_."Umm I-I don't know m-maybe."_ she said nervously avoiding eye contact with Hanna. Hanna smiled and grabbed Emily's hand to let her know it was okay. Emily finally looked at her and smiled. "okay Aria truth or dare?" Emily asked."Dare duh" Aria said."I dare you to let Spencer stick her toe in your mouth!" Emily said and Hanna and her busted out in laughter."What,hell no" Aria said. Spencer laughed and said "It is a dare Ar", Aria sighed and opened her mouth Spencer stuck her big toe in. "Eww I can't believe I did that" Aria rolled on the floor laughing." Oh you think that's funny Hanna, Truth or dare?" Hanna said "dare" through her laughter. " **I dare you to kiss Emily for half a minute!"** Aria said with a evil grin. Hanna instantly stopped laughing and thought to her self _"did she just say that? should I kiss Emily? If I do would she like it? Is she a good kiss her? She does have some good looking lips_. She was broke out of her thoughts."you have to do it Han", spencer said with a smile. Hanna looked at Emily and said **"Fuck it"** and grabbed Emily's face and started kissing her. Emily was suprised but she kissed back, in her mind she was thinking _"Omg is this really happening! Hanna's lips are soft gosh I love this girl! What will she think after we are done kissing? I know what I'm thinkin right now."_ Spencer and Aria high-fived at their work because if Hanna was kissing Emily like that they would get together after they talked had passed 30 seconds but Hanna didn't care so she _stuck her tongue in Emily's mouth_ making it the best kiss in Emily's life. Aria and Spencer just stood up giving their friends privacy. Hanna heard the door close and stopped kissing smiled at Emily who was still in a spoke up _"you are an amazing kisser Hanna."_ playing with her hands and heart beating fast._"Emily that was the best kiss of my life, don't think I'm just saying that because I have really liked you for a long time now.I love everything about you, I think about you all the time. I can't help but smile when I see you and-",_ she was cut of by Emily's lips. _"Hanna I feel the same way ever since we were little. So will you go out with me?"_ Emily asked. "_Yes, a million times yes! This is the best day ever! Hanna said and locked their hands together and smiled at her._

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Give me some idea's of what you guys want for the next chapeter Thanks review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys I've been very busy lately but I'm back ! I'm still going to update daily if I can but from now on 3 reviews = New Chapter!

**Hanna's POV**

"I can believe this I'm going_ crazy _or I'm dreaming, Emily and I are together!" Hanna thought to herself getting ready for school. It had been two days since the sleepover and Hanna has never felt better in her entire life because of Emily Fields. Today Hanna is going to ask Emily on their first date, she was trying to find something sexy to wear today for Emily. "Ughh think Hanna you have tons of clothes to wear, why is this so hard?" Hanna said out loud. "What's so hard honey?" Ms. Marin asked with a confused look on her face. " Umm nothing mom everything is fine." she said with a smile. "Ok then see you later I'm off to work." Ms. Marin said while blowing a kiss to Hanna. Just then it all hit Hanna she never told her mom about Emily or that she was gay. What was she going to do? Just then her phone buzzed she got a text from Emily.

"Hey baby! Do you want me to pick you up or are you driving yourself?" Hanna smiled Emily was so sweet to Hanna these past couple of days she texted back quick then went back to picking her outfit.

"Aww your are so sweet Em, sure that would be great give me 30!" 25 seconds passed and Hanna heard her phone buzz again.

"Really Han , 30 minutes?" Emily texted.

" Yes! It takes time to get this fine piece of ass ready for you!" Hanna texted back with a giggle.

" I think you look perfect in anything babe!" Hanna read and blushed.

" You would say that , thanks anyway but today is _special _ so I have to be looking extra good." Hanna texted.

" Why?" Emily asked.

"You'll see later babe ;) now leave me alone I have to get ready!" Hanna texted and threw her phone back on the bed.

**Emily's POV**

"I wonder why Hanna is dressing up today." Emily said setting her phone on the kitchen table eating her breakfast. Emily knew if Hanna was dressing up she would look stunning. So she was practicing not drooling when she saw Hanna. Emily really loved Hanna but she loved her even more when she looked sexy. She was knocked out of her thoughts when her phone rung it was Spencer.

" Hey Spence, what's up?" Emily said.

"Hey do you and Hanna need a ride?" Spencer asked.

"No I'm actually going to pick her up in a few." Emily said.

"Oh ok what are you doing now?" Spencer asked.

" Just got done with breakfast waiting for Hanna to text me to come get her." Emily said playing with a string on her shirt.

" How long is she going to take?' Spencer asked.

" She said 30 minutes when she said that I was like really Han. Then she said she had to look extra good because it's a special day." Em said with a smile

" You know what that means right?" Spencer asked Emily with a grin on her face.

"No, I asked why but she said I'd see later."

"Emily, Hanna is going to ask you out !" Spencer yelled with excitement.

"Really? She told you this?" Emily asked.

"Em are you blind ? If Hanna said it was a special day and she is dressing up what do you think that means? It sure as hell isn't picture day!" Spencer said with a little laugh.

" Oh my god Spence, you are right I gotta go. Thanks for the info."

" Aren't I always right and no problem bye Emily!" Spencer said.

"Bye" she said and hung up the phone and put her plate away.

"Hanna is going to ask me out on a date this is going to be the best day ever." Emily thought. Then she got a text from Hanna telling her to come pick her up. She was out the door quickly filled with joy ready to see Hanna Marin.

**Hanna's POV**

I was waiting for Emily to come and get me because when she saw me her jaw would be on the ground. I heard a car horn it was Emily. I took one last look at myself I had on a blue superman crop top with black high waisted lather shorts and a pair of yellow heels. Then I rushed down stairs out the door.

I walked outside and heard Emily say _damn she perfect_ under her breath.

I smiled at her she walk over to me and reached for my hand walking me to the car. " You look amazing Hanna" she said while opening her car door for me.

"Thank you now I now I'm doing something right." I said and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and asked " where to my lady?"

"Umm school duh." I said with a giggle

"Ok here we go." she said pulling out of my driveway headed to school.

"Emily?"

"Yea?"

"I love you so much!"

"Aww I would say the same thing but... she trailed off I hit her arm and crossed mine looking out the window.

"Oww I was just going to say I love you more" she said and grabbed my hand.

I turned to her and smiled and said "Oh sorry for hitting you baby."

Then we arrived at school Emily parked and made her way to my side to open the door for me. " you are so sweet Em!" I said connecting our lips we kissed until we heard aww's . It was Spencer and Aria.

"Oh hey guys." Emily said with the cutest smile in the whole world.

"Hey, Hanna you look cute I love your outfit." Aria said looking at Hanna's outfit.

"Yea Han is there any reason you are so dressed up today?" Spencer asked while she winked at Emily who was standing there with a huge smile.

" Yea there is this really amazing girl and I have to asked her something." Hanna said looking at Emily.

" Who is this amazing girl?" Aria asked with a smile already knowing the answer.

" Umm I think her name is Amy." Hanna said with a laugh.

Spencer hit her arm and said " Stop joking Hanna who is she ?" Spencer laughed.

"Ok she is the most beautiful, caring, person I know. She is always there for me when I need her. Gosh and she has the sexiest damn body on the planet but I love her. I was gong to ask her out on a date. Her name happens to be Emily Fields." Hanna smiled looking over at Emily who leaped into her arms and said "yes Hanna, I love you too"

"Aww so where are you taking her?" Aria asked

"well...

Ok that's a wrap hope you liked it **remember 3 reviews for the next chapter**. The next chapter is going to be the date of course


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys I got more than three so Thanks! Anyway it's date time! Will someone get jealous? Will Emily and Hanna have the perfect date or will it come tumbling down? You'll have to read to find out obviously! Enjoy! The sideways writing is text or notes between the girls.

**Hanna POV**

"_This date is going to be perfect so I was thinking that it would be simple like going to the movies. Then I would take her back to my place and have a romantic picnic. I don't know if me getting her a necklace that says my name on it to much. I mean this the first date I don't want to push even if I am in love with this girl. I'll just see how it goes first hopefully it goes great. What do you think Ar?" Hanna wrote on a piece of paper to Aria they were passing notes in class._

_"Aww Hanna no offense but I didn't know you were so sweet_! _Emily will love everything including the necklace that is if you don't screw everything up! _Aria wrote quickly on the note and passed it back to Hanna receiving confused looks from Spencer and Emily. She just shrugged at them and turned back around.

_" That's good to know but how would I screw up a date with the best girl in Rosewood?_ Hanna wrote with a smile and passed the note back to Aria.

_"That's the problem Han, Emily is a kind and pretty person who wouldn't want to go out with her? What I'm trying to say is that you are overprotective of Emily_. Aria passed the note back to Hanna.

Hanna read the note and sighed then looked over Emily who smiled at her_." Damn it you're right what am I going to do?"_ She passed the note back to Aria.

"Hanna all you have to do is just be yourself and stay cool. If somebody comes up to Emily just call her babe or baby something like that." Aria passed it back to Hanna.

"Okay will do thanks for your help! Love ya!" Hanna passed it back.

" Anytime and love you too girl! Aria passed it back and smile at Hanna.

Hanna smiled back and balled up the note. Hanna turned back to the front of the class but she could feel Emily staring at her. Hanna looked down and then flashed her white smile at Emily who couldn't help but smile back. Hanna blew a kiss to Emily and winked . Emily just bit her lip and gave a cute wave to Hanna. Hanna couldn't wait to get out of this class because she wanted Emily to herself. A couple of minutes later the bell rung. Hanna stood up quickly and grabbed Emily and hauled her to the nearest bathroom.

"Hanna what the hell, you almost broke my arm!" Emily said rubbing her wrist and looked at Hanna who was checking to see if anyone was in the stalls.

" I'm sorry baby, I dragged you in her to talk and do some other things." Hanna said with a smile

" Ok what do you want to talk about?" Emily asked confused

" You love me right?" Hanna asked her voice shaky.

"Yes I do , why would you ask me that? Is there something wrong?" Emily asked worried.

"No everything is fine I promise and I love you too." Hanna said then kissed Emily softly.

" What-were-you-and-Aria-talk-ing-about?" Emily asked between kisses.

"Nothing." Hanna said focusing on Emily's lips.

"Hanna, what were you guys talking about? Tell me." Emily said taking a step back away from Hanna.

Hanna sighed "We were just talking about our date tonight no biggie."

"Oh what about it?" Emily asked with a smile.

"It's a surprise honey. Nobody is going to tell you so don't asked Aria or Spencer because I know Aria told Spencer already." Hanna said with a smirk.

"Baaabbyy tell me please." Emily pouted Hanna's heart melted at the sight.

"No, and did you know you are sooo cute when you do that." Hanna said and kissed Emily on the cheek.

" Can you at least tell me what to wear?" Emily asked with a smile.

" Oh you wear nothing but your birthday suit , I would love to see that outfit." Hanna said and laughed while Emily blushed and hit Hanna's arm.

"Seriously Han." Emily said

"Skinny jeans and whatever else you want." Hanna said.

"Why skinny jeans?" Emily asked.

"Because I want to see your sexy ass." Hanna said.

Emily laughed and said "Come on baby let's get to class."

Hanna walked Emily to class and kissed her goodbye.

**Emily's POV**

I can't wait for my date tonight but I wonder where Hanna is taking me. I hope it's simple because I really don't want to go somewhere flashy. I want it to be regular like the movies then eat. Even though that sounds lame I want our first date to be casual. I love Hanna she is such an amazing person she is so sweet to me and very protective of me. That's what I like about her she makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. Every time she hugs me or kiss me I feel like I'm floating in the air. I hope this date goes well.

Emily's phone buzzed _"Hey baby don't forget you're my ride today."_ it was Hanna.

_"Wouldn't dream of it darling, can't wait for tonight."_ Emily texted back.

_" Yea you are going to love me way more after tonight."_ Hanna said in the text

"_That's impossible, I don't think I can love more than I already do."_ Emily texted

"_We shall see my love."_ Hanna texted

_"Ok see you in a few the bell is about to ring_." Emily texted back

_"okay see ya."_ Hanna said in the message.

Just like Emily had said the bell rung and she headed to her car. She was about to get in but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips close to her ear whispered "Hey beautiful". Still in the same position Emily knew it was Hanna she loved that position. Her wrapped in Hanna's arms was the best feeling that went through her body. She couldn't start thinking about that if they haven't even had their first date yet. Hanna let go and kissed Emily's neck that made Emily's body shiver , Hanna opened the door for Emily. They pulled out of the student parking lot and headed toward Hanna's house.

"Ok so when you drop me off go back to your place and get ready fo tonight. I will pick you up at 7. Hanna said

" Ok that's sounds fine." Emily said a smile.

" Ugh Emily you kill me!" Hanna said loudly.

" What did I do!?" Emily asked a little hurt.

" Babe calm down I was saying you kill me with that gorgeous smile of yours. Hanna said as she took Emily's hand in hers.

" Oh sorry I thought you thought I was annoying or something." Emily said.

" Emily, I have a whole list what I think and feel about you and annoying is not on the list." Hanna said rubbing her thumb against Emily's hand.

" You are so sweet, please don't break my heart." Emily said seriously.

" I wouldn't imagine doing that to you Emily. I love you and I mean that. Me hurting you would hurt me too because I love to see you happy and I wouldn't want to be the reason of your frown. Breaking your heart would be a stupid thing to do, I couldn't live without you in my life epically if you the best thing in my life." Hanna said more serious than Emily.

" Promise?" Emily asked.

"Cross my heart I mean your heart." Hanna said.

"My heart?" Emily asked confused.

"Yea because you now own my heart, it doesn't belong to nobody but you." Hanna said with a smile.

"Oh my god, I love you Hanna Marin." Emily said pulling up to Hanna's house.

"Emily Fields, I have loved you since forever." Hanna said then kissed Emily and got out the car and waved goodbye.

Back at Emily's house...

Emily had already got ready and was waiting for Hanna to pick her up. She had received a text from Spencer.

"_Hey Em you excited for the date? That was a stupid question but you are going to fun!"_ Emily read the text and smiled.

_"Come on Spence just give me a hint please."_ Emily texted back.

_"Fine something you like to do on your free time."_ spencer texted.

_"Swimming?"_ Emily asked

_"No forget it Em it's called a surprise for a reason."_ Spencer texted

_"Fine I'll talk to you later Spence."_ Emily texted back quickly.

Just then she saw car lights she rush down stairs waiting to the knock at the door. When she finally heard it she opened the door with a smile and there was sweet Hanna holding a bunch of red roses. She said "I have a delivery for a Ms. Emily Fields aka most beautiful girl in the world."

"Aww thanks I love them, let me put them in some water then we could go." Emily said as she walked away smelling the roses.

"Okay whenever you are ready." Hanna said walking in the house.

"Alright let's go." Emily said grabbing Hanna's hand and pulling her out the door.

"I can already tell this is going to be the best night Em." Hanna said while opening the door for Emily then walk to the driver's side of the car.

"Yea so where are you taking me?" Emily asked

"You have the patience of a three year old, Spencer told me that you tried to get it out of her. You'll just have to see we are about to be there anyway." Hanna said with a laugh that was music to Emily's ears.

"Okay okay I'll calm down." Emily smiled at Hanna.

They pulled up to Rosewood's Movie Theater Emily smiled just what she wanted a simple first date this would be.

"What do you think ?" Hanna asked nervously.

"It's just what I wanted." Emily said then kissed Hanna on the cheek.

Hanna smiled and got out the car to open the door for Emily. She let Emily walk in front of her to enjoy the view.

"Nice ass Fields." Hanna said as she smacked Emily's butt lightly.

"You like what you see?" Emily asked spinning around for Hanna can take a look of all of her.

"Yes very much, and it looks like somebody else does." Hanna said directing her eyes behind Emily.

**Hanna's POV**

I saw this girl check out Emily when I was. She had black hair and hazel eyes she looked a little older then us. When she was looking at Emily jealousy flowed through my body I was about to walk over to her and give her a piece of my mind but I felt a soft hand on mine. I took one last glance at that girl and looked at Emily.

"Hanna it's okay I'm not worried about her and neither should you." Emily said tugging Hanna toward the ticket stand.

"Whatever you say." Hanna sighed and walked up pay for the tickets and opened the theater door for Emily.

They took their seats and watched the movie trailers . Just then the girl from earlier walk in and nodded hey at Emily. Hanna just wanted that girl to leave but she sat a row ahead of them. Hanna sighed with anger. Emily layed her head on Hanna's shoulder and locked their fingers together to calm her down. It worked because Hanna had a grin on her face and kissed Emily's forehead. But she kept seeing that girl keep looking back at her and Emily. Emily didn't seem to notice.

"Hey babe can you go get some popcorn and soda?" Emily asked looking up at Hanna with a smile.

"Yea sure be back in a second." Hanna said smiling at Emily when she got up that girl looked at her then back at Emily. Hanna didn't want to leave but then Emily would get mad for being jealous. So she just walked to get the popcorn and drinks.

" Umm can I get a large popcorn and to sprites please?" Hanna asked the cashier.

"Sure thing that would be $10.25 ma'am." the cashier said. Hanna handed him the money and walked back to the theater.

She was heading back to her seat only to find that girl talking to Emily. Emily was trying to tell her to move but the girl grabbed Emily's wrist tightly and whispered something in her ear.

"Stop leave me alone." Emily said trying to get out of the girls grip but didn't.

"She said leave her alone and get your hands of her." Hanna said setting down the popcorn and drinks and balled up her fist.

"What are you going to do about it?" The girl asked getting in to Hanna's face.

"I suggest you leave if you don't want to get hurt." Hanna said with anger behind her voice.

"You should sit down you are not going to do anything." The girl said and shoved Hanna.

"Oh really?" Hanna asked and swung her fist and punched the girl in the face causing he r to bleed.

"If I see you in the streets you better walk the other way." Hanna said and headed toward the exit with Emily following behind her they got in the car and left.

"Emily I'm sorry for ruining our date, damn it Aria was right." Hanna said pissed off at herself.

"Hanna it's fine I think it was the best date ever and what do you mean by Aria was right?" Emily asked.

"So you aren't mad?" Hanna asked confused.

"No it was like you were my prince who came to my rescue." Emily laughed.

"Good I guess I didn't screw up like I thought I would." Hanna said and let out a breath

"What did you mean when you said Aria was right?" Emily asked for the second time

" when we were passing notes in class she warned me not to be to overprotective of you." Hanna said

" Hanna that's one of the things I love most about you, I feel safe with you. When I'm with you I know you would protect me in any way!" Emily said truthfully.

" I'm glad that you said that because I would never let anyone hurt you. If anybody hurts you physically or emotionally I swear I kick they're ass." Hanna said.

"Yea that girl kinda hurt my wrist." Emily said rubbing her wrist.

"Let me see." Hanna grabbed Emily's wrist and kissed it.

"I'm not the one would should be in pain,look at you hand!" Emily said observing Hanna's swelling fist.

" I doesn't even hurt." Hanna said squeezing her hand into a fist multiple times.

"That's because you were too pissed off to feel anything." Emily teased.

They pulled up to Hanna's house and Hanna got out of the car and went to open the door for Emily. When she pulled the handled pain shot through her hand she quickly held it in the other hand. Emily suggested they'd get inside and put ice on it.

"Damn this hurts like hell." Hanna said looking at Emily who was getting her an icepack.

"I bet it does, it looked like you broke the girls nose." Emily said handing the ice pack to Hanna.

"Thanks Em." Hanna said kissing Emily's lips rough and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Emily stopped the kiss.

"You for someone who is injured you do have a lot of enery." Emily said with a smirk

"Since I am hurt you can be my sexy nurse and your lips can be my medicine." Hanna said smoothly.

" Hanna we haven't even finished our first date sorry this is off limits." Emily said pointing at herself.

"Emily chill out I was kidding." Hanna said laughing

" Ok so why would I love you more again?" Emily asked

"Oh yeah, I could tell you or I could show you." Hanna smiled knowing Emily would love what was waiting for her upstairs.

Hanna slowly guided Emily upstairs towards her room. She let Emily open the door and go in before her. Emily gasped at the romantic view she knew in that moment her and Hanna would be together for a long time. Emily walked further in the room taking in everything the blanket set perfectly on the floor with a basket on top of it, the bottle of wine next to a single rose but what caught Emily's eye was a red box tied with a ribbon.

"Hanna I think you right , I love you and this is amazing. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me thank you." Emily said hugging Hanna tightly.

"I told you so and I love you too. I would do anything for you I hope you now that. I want us to be together for a long time because I think we can last." Hanna said in a sweet serious tone.

"I'm glad to hear that because I was thinking the same thing but can we eat now?" Emily asked letting go of Hanna.

"Fine with me I'm starving." Hanna said sitting down and Emily did the same.

After talking and laughing enjoying each other's presence, they feed each other chocolate covered strawberries and pizza and finishing their glass of wine. Hanna was nervous to give Emily her gift but it was time to man up.

"Emily I have something for you." Hanna said handing Emily the box

"what are you proposing already." Emily said winking at Hanna

" Oh shut up and just open it." Hanna said

" Hanna I love it, it's so Beautiful !" Emily screamed as she got the necklace out of the boxing. It had Hanna's name on it and tiny sparkling diamonds.

"I'm glad you do because beautiful people receive beautiful things. I got one to but it has your name on it." Hanna said showing of her necklace.

" Hanna I love you." Emily said looking into Hanna's pretty blue eyes.

" I love you more." Hanna said leaning in for a kiss but just as their lips were about to touch Hanna stood up and cleaned up the mess.

"what the hell was that Hanna?" Emily asked a little mad

"Get in to bed and we could cuddle." Hanna said and Emily changed into Hanna's pj's while Hanna took the trash down stairs.

After Hanna came into the room and got into bed she laid on her back and Emily got as close as she could to Hanna. Hanna kissed Emily's forehead and smiled knowing she was doing something right.

"Goodnight Hanna." Emily said then yawned

" Goodnight Em. Hanna said closing her eyes they stayed like that until morning.

How was it did you guys like it? sorry it took so long I have changed this chapter like a million times and had to rewrite it like two times it made me mad but I finally finished so review for the next chap and omg tomorrow is the fatal finale who do think is going to die?


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said that I would update like last week but school! Ughh anyway this is going to be in all of the girls POV! There might be some juicy stuff in the next chapter I mean like really juicy it involves whipped cream. Read and Review please and thank you!

**Emily's POV**

I woke up with my head on someone's chest and their arms wrapped around me. I smiled because I remembered that I stayed the night at my girlfriends house after the best first date I've been on. I looked up to see her beautiful face but I only found her starring at me.

" Good morning gorgeous. Did you sleep well?" She asked with her adorable smile that showed those perfect dimples.

" In your arms yes. How did you sleep darling?" I asked her.

" Great because your here but bad because my hand hurts from a girl who was begging to get her ass kicked." she said with a little laugh.

" I'm sorry you didn't have to do that you know." I said sitting up resting my back on the head board.

" Emily sweetheart no need to say sorry, like I said before I would do any thing for you." She said sitting up to place is soft kiss on my lips. I just died Hannna is so sweet and cute it kills me.

" I love you." I said looking at her.

" Well I certainly love you more." She said with a smile.

" What ever you say Han." I said kissing her again.

" Hey what are we doing today?" She asked grabbing my hand and stared rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

" We are going to lunch with our lovely friends which we should be getting ready now." I said getting off her bed.

" Oh yea I forgot I call shower first!" She said running in the bathroom. I was going to let her go first anyway because she takes like 50 hours to get out of the shower. I'm just going to get my clothes ready. I know that Hanna and I just went on our first date but every time we kiss I just want her so badly. I guess I'll wait a couple of days before we will do anything. I think I'll surprise her with something as sweet as her if you know what I mean. I heard the shower turn off, I grabbed my towel and clothes and waited outside the bathroom. The door opened my nose was filled with the smell of her mango shampoo. She walked out and jumped when she saw me.

" Emily what the hell? You scared me." She said with her hand over her chest.

" Sorry I didn't mean to but hurry up and get ready I'll just be a few minutes." I said laughing a little.

" Yea okay don't to long." She said.

" Whatever just get ready." I said walking in the bathroom closing the door behind me.

**Hanna's POV**

Everything is going great with Emily . I'm already in love with this girl I know it sounds cliché but it's true. I'm not going to tell her yet I'll wait until the time is right. Anyway I'm getting ready for our lunch with Spencer and Aria. I'm feeling kinda tomboyish today, I think I would wear the pants in our relationship. Not because I want to be but I would because I'm very protective of Emily if you haven't noticed. My mom should be downstairs I'm going to tell her about my relationship with Emily. I think she'll be happy for me and understanding hopefully I'm right. I put on my black and gray shirt, my white skiny jeans, my light gray beanie and my black Doc Martens. I totally love this outfit. I headed downstairs to find my mom in the kitchen.

" Hey sweetheart where are you going dressed like that? I like it." My mom askeme taking a sip of her coffee.

" Thanks, Em and I are going to lunch with Spencer and Aria." I said.

" She's in the shower and yea she did." I said a little nervous and pushing some hair out of my face.

" Hanna! What happened to your hand?" She asked taking my hand.

" That's actually has something to do with what I'm about to tell you." I said looking down.

" Go on." She said

" Ok um Emily and I are together like in a relationship." I said not looking at her worried about what she was going to say.

" Honey is that all?" she chuckled. " Anybody could have seen this coming." She said.

" So you're okay with this?" I asked.

" Hanna I love you I'm okay with anybody that makes you happy boy or girl. Plus I already love Emily like my own daughter and you two make a cute couple." She said seriously and then smiled at me.

" Thanks mom you're the best." I said hugging her and kissed her on the cheek.

" You still haven't told me about what happened to your hand." She said rubbing it.

" Oh yeah so Emily and went on our first date last night at the theater. I went to get some drinks and stuff and when I came back this girl had her hands on Emily, hurting her wrist. I told that bitch to let her go then she got all up in my face saying I wasn't going to do anything about it. I did do something though I punched the hell out of her then left." I said smiling thinking back to the car conversation Em and I had.

" Hanna watch your language I'm glad you protected Emily but you can't go around punching people or your hand will look like that." She said getting up and heading towards the door.

" Where are you going?" I asked.

" I'm going to the spa I haven't had a day off work in a while I'll see you later enjoy your lunch." She said.

" Okay bye." I said then went to the fridge and drunk out of the juice carton.

" Hey ready to go? Emily asked coming down the stairs.

" Yea I'm driving." I said grabbing the keys and opened the door.

" Okay to the Grille we go." She said walking out the door with me in tow when we got to the car I opened the door for her then I got in the car.

" Em I told my mom about us." I told her looking worried to make it seem like she didn't approve just to mess with her.

" W-what did she say?" She asked looking scared. I tried not to laugh at the face she was making.

" S-she said that umm." I said sounding like I was about to cry she grabbed my hand.

I laughed and she frown her eyebrows.

" Why are you laughing? What did she say Han?" She asked getting annoyed with me.

" She said that... She saw this coming and that she is happy if I'm happy. She also said she loves you like a daughter anyway." I said with the biggest smile.

" Hanna you made it seem like she didn't like the idea of us. She said letting go of my hand and crossing her arms.

" Come on baby be happy she okay with us together." I said taking her hand back in mine.

" Yea I guess you're right, I'm glad she is okay with us." She said smiling.

" Me too." I said pulling in to The Grille.

**Aria's POV**

Spencer and I are sitting at The Grille then we saw Hanna and Emily pull up. I can't wait to hear how the date went. They are so cut it makes me happy and a little jealous. I want to be out with Ezra holding hands, kissing, going on dates but I can't even though he is not my teacher anymore we still get dirty looks . I'm proud of my best friends because they don't care what people say about them. I'm happy for them mainly Hanna because she is a very loveable person but the wrong people haven't showed her the love she needs. Hanna is really insecure and scared that no one will love her just like her dad, she is scared the people she loves will walk out of her life. Just like her dad and Caleb we don't really talk about Caleb because Hanna doesn't care about him anymore. The love they share is so powerful even though the just started dating.

"Hey guys." Emily said walking up hand in hand with Hanna.

"Hey!" Spencer and I said in unison.

" Did you guys order already?" Hanna asked pulling the chair out for Emily then sat in hers.

" Yea don't worry we got your favorites." I told Hanna.

"I like your outfit Hanna its so not you but it works." Spencer said.

"Yea it's cute." I said just now noticing what she was wearing.

" Thank you, you two look good too." she said taking her beanie off and fixing her hair.

"So Emily how did the date go?" I asked Emily who looked at Hanna then back at me.

" It was great but there were some complications." She said grinning at Hanna.

" Hanna what did you do?" Spencer asked.

" Why do you think I did something all she said was there were complications." Hanna said smiling.

" What kind of complications?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

" Oh you know me knocking out a bitch that was messing with Emily." she said showing her badly bruised knuckles.

" Hanna that looks like it hurts!" Spencer said grabbing her hand.

" What did she do to Emily that makes you punch her in the face and your hand looking like that?" I asked curious.

" This girl was messing with me when Hanna was getting drinks and stuff. When Hanna came back she told the girl to leave me alone then the girl got all up in Hanna's face talking trash. Then next thing I know BAM the girl is on the theater floor blood and everything. Hanna saved me. Emily said using her hands to describe the events then she kissed Hanna on the cheek.

"Awww" Spencer and I said.

"I'm pretty sure I broke that girls nose." Hanna said.

"You never told us about too of the date Em." I said looking at the necklace Hanna had given her.

"Oh yea when we got back to Hanna's house we went up to her room-." Emily was saying but got interrupted .

You guys did it didn't you?" Spencer asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"What? No we didn't." Hanna said giggling then we all laughed.

"Anyway we got to her room and found this romantic picnic with wine and everything, including a gift." Emily said showing off her necklace.

"That's so sweet Hanna." I said reaching over and grabbing her cheek like a grandma does.

"Yea who know you were all lovey dovey?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"Well you have to be with the right person and Emily is that person and Emily is that person." she said side eyeing Emily and smiled.

"Aww Han you're too cute." Emily said poking Hanna's nose.

The food came we laughed, ate and enjoyed each others company. I really love my friends I don't know what I would do with out them. I hope Emily and Hanna don't break up because that would mess up the group plus it would be very awkward. I hope the stay how they are... Happy.

**Spencer's POV **

I woke up this morning and had a text from Emily asking if I wanted to run before school. I agreed then got ready Emily and I haven't ran in awhile. Everyone is really happy it's a great feeling. No A trying to get us anymore. Toby and I are great, my parents aren't bothering me as usually and school is going get. I don't like being worried and stressed but I just do but now it's different min of worried anymore. The four of us are stronger together.

"Hey Spence." Emily said a smile on her face she looked happy.

"Hey Em you look refreshed and you're glowing. Any reason?" I teased her.

"Thank you and yes I'm just happy with my life right now." she said smiling even bigger.

"I can tell you haven't smiled like that with Paige or since Maya, and Hanna since Caleb." I said and started jogging.

"I know I've never felt like this with anyone before." she said trailing closely behind me.

"I'm really happy for you guys I always knew you'd get together. Just to let you know I don't think she would do anything to hurt you." I said truthfully.

"I don't think she would either she was a great best friend and I trusted her and now she is an even better girlfriend I still trust her." she said seriously.

" What if she did?" I asked stupidly she stopped jogging and had a sad look on her face.

"I couldn't imagine that I mean I'm already in love with her I know she wouldn't hurt me like that." she said.

"Wait did you just say you were in love with Hanna?" I asked grinning at her.

"Yea I mean I think I am. I jus don't want to freak her out because she is new to this type of relationship." she said nervously.

"Yea but when you do tell her it has to be before ummm sex." I said trying not to make the conversation awkward.

"To be honest I'm ready to do it I'm not sure she is though." she said.

"Please this is Hanna we are talking about she probably wants to do it but is scared too mention it." I said laughing a little.

" Yea your right maybe I will surprise her one day this week." She said smiling.

"Yea it's not like she is going to turn you down." I said.

" Okay so I'm thinking I'll go home early from school and...

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I took so long but I literally was physically drained and tired. The next chapter will be good and I'm staring a new story Hannily of course so look out for it this week. Thanks review please! I want feedback!


	7. The Sweet Treat

HEY LOVES sooooo here is the update sorry it took long I was on vacation I had too much fun! ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SOME ACTION? read to find out what happens! R&R Thanks LOVES! Sorry if something doesn't make sense I was to lazy to go back and check. :) love you guys.

**Aria's POV**

We are in school Spencer told me about Emily's little plan to surprise Hanna. Anyone who knows Hanna knows the she wouldn't say no to sexual activities. I can imagine the whole thing. Ew that sounded so wrong. I mean I can imagine Hanna's face not Emily and Hanna doing the nasty. Anyway moving on to the plan. My job is to keep Hanna with me until Emily and Spencer get everything set for the two love birds passionate night. I'm glad Spencer and I could help them out with their 'needs'. Hanna is more extroverts with people and Emily is a little shy. Not today she's not she has everything planned out and it is a wilder idea than Spencer and I would to for Toby and Ezra. It seems like Emily yearns for Hanna's touch.

" I can't wait till this day is over so I can go back to sleep." Hanna said closing her locker and leaning on it.

" Well school hasn't even started yet and I don't think you'll be getting any sleep tonight Han." I said mumbling the last part so she couldn't hear.

" What?" Hanna asked while yawning and stretching.

" Nothing, nothing at all." I said holding in a giggle.

" So you said that we are doing something after school, What is it?" she asked looking like she was about to fall asleep in the hall.

" I fill you in later but look alive here comes Emily." I said looking behind her and saw Spencer and Emily walking our way.

" Hey guys." Emily said and Hanna instantly popped her eyes open and pulled Emily be her waist.

" Hello to you darling." Hanna said then kissed Emily on the lips.

" Hey no PDA in the halls." Spencer laughed.

" Yea Hanna what's up with you like a minute ago you look like a zombie now you little a horny rabbit." I laughed and everyone else joined.

" Hey what can I say, Emily just brightens my day when I see her." Hanna said pulling Emily a little closer.

" You're so cheesy but I love it." Emily said and poked Hanna's nose.

" You guys are cute so any plans after school?" Spencer asked already knowing the answer.

" Yea Ar and I are doing something." Hanna said

" Cool after you guys are done come over to my house for a movie or something." Emily said to Hanna.

" Sure thing babe. Spence what are you doing?" Hanna asked spencer.

" Umm I think Emily said she needed help study for a test. Didn't you Em?" Spencer asked.

" Yea trust me I didn't forget." Emily said smiling at the us.

" See even her gorgeous smile brightens the halls." Hanna sighed looking lovingly at Emily.

" I think you need to lay off the love drug Han." I said looking at Hanna and smiled.

" Guys it's time to go to class but see you guys at lunch and English class." Spencer said long at her watch and walked off to class.

" Alright see you later baby. See ya Aria." Hanna said giving Emily one last kiss and hugged me goodbye. We watched Hanna walk to her class.

" So you and Spence have everything ready?" I asked Emily with a slight grin.

" Almost, do you think Hanna will like it." She asked nervously.

" Emily this is Hanna we are talking about I'm sure she wouldn't turn you down I mean she was just all over you and think what she would do if uh you know. You have nothing to worry about and don't get mad but if this was Hanna's idea for you I think you'd turn her down you know cause you're a little umm shy with stuff like this." I said in all honesty.

" You don't think this is a good idea? You think we should wait?" Emily asked

" No no I didn't say that I was just saying it's not like you to be so... Hanna yea that's it your thinking like Hanna so I know this will work out fine." I said.

" Yeah your right I just can't wait for tonight it's going to be fun." Emily said

" Tomorrow feel me in on all the juicy details. I'll catch you later Em." I said giving her a hug and walking to my class I turn around and see Emily doing the same thing.

Hanna is definitely going to love this night lol.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I am really surprised with Emily's plan for Hanna. It's like god I can't even explain it. She got the idea from Hanna when Hanna was telling me to where a trench coat and five-inch heels but that's just Emily's costume what she is thinking on doing is so not Emily but I guess sexy Emily is more bold. I mean what she is planning I wouldn't even do that with Toby, Emily has some guts. I now Hanna is going to like the whole thing. I'm pretty sure their going to have a great time. I really don't have to do anything but help Emily with writing the notes she is going to leave Hanna. It's half way through the day and Emily is going crazy kissing Hanna every time she sees her. Hanna even asked me what's up with her after she told me that Emily drag her in the bathroom for a brief make out session. I simply lied and said I had no idea.

" Spencer I can't handle myself." Emily slammed her books on the lunch table.

" Well hello to you Emily." I said like I didn't know what she was talking about.

" Cut the crap and help me out it's just I can't stop thinking about tonight and can't keep my hands of Hanna." Emily said talking fast.

" Wow slow down Em and Hanna told me about you guys' get together in the bathroom you need to chill. I'm not an expert on teenage girl hormones but your going crazy." I told her trying not to laugh because it's funny to see her freak out.

" I know that's why I'm asking for your help what should I do?" She asked desperately.

" I don't know I've never had this problem before umm when you think you're about to attack Hanna's lips just pinch yourself. If that doesn't work I'll kick you under the table." I said trying my best to help her.

" what if Hanna tries to kiss me? I just can't dodge her all day." Emily complained.

" You can kiss her just a peck not make out with her. Don't look now here comes your bae and Aria. Remember pinch yourself you got this." I gave her one last pep talk before Hanna and Aria joined us at the lunch table.

" Hey Spence. Sup Em." Aria said sitting down with her food.

" Hey!" Emily and I said in unison.

" Hey sweetie. Hey Spencer." Hanna said with a low tone and plopped down with her tray.

" What's wrong with you?" I asked concerned about Hanna.

" Yea what's wrong?" Emily said scooting closer to Hanna.

" She's okay she is just tired." Aria answered for her.

" Yea that was the problem but I'm good now." Hanna said putting her arm around Emily and smiled. I could see Emily pinch herself under the table. Oh this is going to entertaining to watch.

" Hanna how about we go to the mall after school?" Aria asked Hanna going along with the plan.

" Sounds great!" Hanna said excited. Oh wait until later.

" Don't forget to come to my place after my mom is out-of-town." Emily said smiling probably thinking of the events that are going to take place.

" How can I forget about one of the most important things to me?" Hanna asked us and Emily blushed.

" Aww that's sweet don't you think Em?" I asked trying to get Emily to crack just so I can kick her and have fun with the situation she is in.

" Mhm." Emily said eyeing me like she was telling me to shut up.

" Wow Em what's with the evil eye?" Aria asked curiously.

" Oh nothing." Emily said.

" I'll be right back I'm going to get a drink from the drink machine." Hanna said getting up and gave Emily a quick peck. Emily watched her walk away then shot a look at me.

" What the hell Spencer are you trying to help me or not?" Emily asked annoyed with me.

" Help with what?" Aria asked

" Emily can't control her self around Hanna. So I told her to pinch herself and if she forgets that I'll kick her under the table. I'm just trying to get her to crack want to join." I told Aria.

" uh duh." Aria said laughing.

" Ar not you too I thought you guys were my friends." Emily whined.

" Sorry Emily but this is going to be hilarious." Aria said and high-fived me.

" I don't like you guys, I need new friends." Emily said crossing her arms and frown

" New friends? Why?" Hanna asked catching the last part of our conversation.

" Nothing right Em?" I asked grinning at her.

" Yea nothing, anyway why are you so tired Han?" Emily asked.

" Oh you know laying awake thinking about the most beautiful girl in the world." Hanna sighed and smiled.

" Who?" Emily asked getting jealous but she should already know the answer.

" You silly." Hanna said and leaned in to Emily for a kiss. Emily gladly kissed back and deepened the kiss and I kicked her under the table which caused Emily bite Hanna's lower lip.

" Ow! What was that for Em?" Hanna laughed and sucked on her lip.

" Sorry Spencer kicked me." Emily said.

" Oh I got a twitch in my leg." Spencer giggled.

" Hanna are you okay that looked like it hurt?" Aria asked doing the same as Spencer.

" Yeah Emily can just heal my boo boo with a kiss." Hanna puckered up her lips in Emily's direction and once again then were back at it. Instead of me kicking Em Aria pretended to sneeze and 'accidentally' kicked Emily.

" Ouch Aria!" Emily yelped in pain.

" Hey why are you guys trying to bruise up my girlfriend?" Hanna asked.

" We're not doing it on purpose." I said with a smile.

" Sure you aren't." Emily said rolling her eyes.

" Whatever just eat up guys lunch is over in like seven minutes." Aria said and we did as she said and then headed to English our last class of the day.

* * *

**NO POV**

School had ended the girls went their separate ways, Spencer and Emily went to Emily's house and Hanna and Aria went to the mall. The day went by pretty fast not like any other day. Tonight was the big night for Hanna and Emily. Emily had a lot of things in mind before she came up with what she is doing tonight. Hanna Marin doesn't know what she is in for well she doesn't even know what is going down when she get to Emily's house. Hanna has never done any sexual activities with a girl other than making out with Emily. Just think of how Hanna is going to react.

" Are you playing on buying anything?" Aria asked Hanna as they were wondering around one of the stores in the mall.

" Maybe I don't know yet are you?" Hanna said to Aria.

" Umm no not today." Aria said.

" Oh then neither am I." Hanna told Aria.

" Ok so are we just going to walk around? No we could go to the food court." Aria said not really knowing how to stall Hanna long enough until Emily and Spencer are done setting up.

" Yea let's do that I'm tired of walking." Hanna said linking her arm to Aria's and started walking to the food court.

" We just got here, you are so lazy Hanna." Aria giggled.

" You know me so well." Hanna giggled along.

" Let's eat at that Chinese place over their." Aria said pointing to the left.

" Fine with me I'm just hungry." Hanna said with a serious face Aria smiled and shook her head.

The girls got their food and sat at a nearby table.

" So how are things with Emily?" Aria asked.

" Things are... perfect I think I'm in love with her." Hanna smiled widely.

" Love? Wow that was fast you guys are perfect." Aria said truthfully.

" I mean it I'm in love Aria. Emily makes me feel like I'm drowning at the bottom of the ocean and like I'm on top of the world at the same time, it's a good feeling. She makes me smile every time I see her. She is amazingly beautiful and kind, I mean how lucky am I? I would literally take a bullet for her. I hope one day we will have love strong enough to get married and have our own family." Hanna explained to Aria reaching in her heart to find the words.

" Wow that was so sweet Hanna I can tell you love her a lot. If you don't mind me asking have you guys ya know done it already?" Aria asked knowing the answer.

" No I wish! I'm ready and I think Emily is to. Did you see how she was all over me today. When she dragged me in the bathroom it turned me on so much." Hanna said biting her lip.

" TMI Hanna but I did see Emily, when do you think you guys are going to reach that level in your relationship?" Aria asked Hanna.

" Hopefully soon maybe a couple of days if things go smoothly." Hanna said.

" Should be fun right?" Aria giggled because Hanna has no clue about tonight.

" Fun? Are you kidding me I would be over the roof excited hearing Emily scream my name." Hanna smirked and took a sip from her soda.

" Uhh do you even know how to..." Aria was asking a question but got cut of by Hanna.

" Have sex with a girl? Yes I do thank you very much." Hanna smiled.

" How do you know how to do that? You have never been with a girl." Aria asked shocked

" I haven't been with a girl but I would do what I would do to myself. Plus there is a such thing as Google you know." Hanna said to Aria.

" You actually looked that up on the internet?" Aria asked giving Hanna a look.

" What I was curious but I would hit that so hard Em would be screaming at the top of her lungs." Hanna said wiggling her eyebrows.

" I'm just going to pretend like I didn't her the words that just came out of your mouth." Aria said shaking her head.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

" We don't have to do much so we can chill for now." I told Spencer.

" I thought that's what we are doing now. We haven't done anything since we got here which was like a long time ago." Spencer said to me.

" You're right let's get started shall we." I said checking my phone and hopping of the couch.

" Okay what's first?" Spencer asked.

" Umm let's see you can get the supplies. Also light the candles in my room when you are finish." I told Spencer.

" What are the supplies again I forgot?" Spencer asked me.

" The rope, cherries, and the whipped cream." I said.

" Oh yeah the stuff you need for a porno." Spencer laughed.

" It's not for a porno and you know it. I just want Hanna to like it." I said not laughing along with Spencer's joke.

" I'm just messing with you Em, and I think Hanna is going to love the whole thing." Spencer said.

" Sorry I'm just nervous I guess. I'm pretty sure this is Hanna's first time with a girl. What if the whole thing isn't right?" I asked.

" Emily get a hold of yourself, if you keep on worrying now the night is not going to turn out the way you want it. Just relax so what if Hanna hasn't slept with a girl before she just might surprise you." Spencer said shaking me by her shoulders playfully.

" You're right." I sighed.

" Aren't I always, anyway go get ready." Spencer told me.

" Thanks, I'm glad I have friends like you and Aria to help out with times like these." I said and pulling Spencer in a hug.

" Yea you can thank me later, but seriously go get ready. After you are done I'll text Aria and she will drop Hanna off." Spencer explained.

" Okay I'm going to hop in the shower." I said while quickly going up the stairs and tripping a little before I got to the top.

Spencer laughed at me for being anxious then she started getting the stuff ready.

I was so ready for tonight. What Spencer said to me keeps on replaying in my head I just need to let things go how they are supposed to turn out. I need to relax I get in the shower I love feeling the warm water on my skin. The steam quickly fogging the glass of the mirrors and my shower door. I spend my time in there thinking about how me and Hanna got to where we are in our relationship I don't think we are rushing anything. I was my hair with the shampoo Hanna really likes Cherry Blossom. I get out the shower to put on my attire for tonight. I really didn't have to put anything on except for my sexy, black and matching bra and panties. I take a look in the mirror I know Hanna is going to love it and I don't mean to brag but I look very sexy. I put on my black heels and last but not least Spencer's light brown trench coat that she gave me because she said she didn't want it back after tonight. I went down stairs to tell Spencer to text Aria that I was ready.

" Yeah bye I'll call you later bye I love you." Spencer said talking to someone on the phone.

" Who was that?" I asked as she hung up her phone and she jumped a little at the sound of my voice.

" Gosh Emily you scared me and it was Toby by the way." Spencer said with her back to me.

" Sorry just asking." I said Spencer still hasn't turned around yet.

" Since we are asking questions are you even rea-" Spencer stopped what she was saying as she turned around to look at me.

" Yes I am ready as you can see." I said giggling a little.

" Wow Em you look hot Hanna is going to pass out when she sees you." Spencer smiled widely.

" Thanks you can text Aria now." I told her.

" Okay well I'm going to head out, so need anything before I leave?" Spencer asked while she texted Aria.

" No I should be alright for now." I said we heard a ring it was Spencer's phone.

" Aria said they are on the way here. I'll see you later have fun tonight. Oh and Aria and I are expecting details okay." Spencer said hugging me.

" Alright bye." I said as she walked out the front door.

I heard her car engine start and then she was gone. I went up to my room that was filled with a few lighted candles. I got the note for Hanna and went back down stairs and set the note up against the bottle of whipped cream and jar of cherries. I went to my room to stayed as a waited for my beautiful girlfriend to arrive. I waited about seven minutes until I heard a car I peeked out the window and saw Hanna get out of Aria's car heading towards my front door. This is it the moment I have waited for all day.

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

Aria drooped me off at Emily's house just the girl I wanted to see. I missed her so much. Omg I have been really cheesy ever since I started dating Emily. I guess I can't help it that much. I arrived at her front door and it was unlocked which is unusual Emily always keeps her door locked when her mom is out-of-town. I opened the door and I instantly went to the living room where I thought she was but she wasn't. I was about to call for her but something caught my eye on the table. It was a jar of cherries, a bottle of whipped cream and a little note that had Emil\y's hand writing on it.

_"I missed you while you were gone. Come up to my room with these items I have a snack for you." _It read.

I smiled a the note. I literally have the best girlfriend in the world she got me some pie which is one of my favorite sweets. I wonder what flavor the pie is but I know it is going to be good. It's like she read my mind or something because I was thinking of pie on the drive here. I make my way upstairs with the jar of cherries and bottle of whipped cream. I got to Emily's door and opened it and nearly dropping the items in my hand at the sight. It was way better than pie it was my sexy ass girlfriend sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. I looked her up from head to toe she had on a light brown trench coat which looked like she had nothing on underneath. I scan down her tan, long smooth looking legs to her feet which she had on a pair of black heels. I must be dreaming or something because I can fell the drool roll down my chin. I was broken out of my thought when Emily spoke.

" Why don't you take a seat Hanna." She said pointing over to her desk chair and taking the items out of my hands and placing them down. She took my hand a lead me to the chair and sat me down.

" Em what's all this?" I asked and my voice kind of cracked because I was getting turn on.

" Shh just sit back and relax." She whispered in my ear I shut my eyes and bit my lip. The next thing I knew she had my arms behind my back tying them with a rope.

" What the heck?" Was all I said this feel because this feels like I'm being kidnapped.

" Just relax." Emily repeated I felt her hands drag on my shoulders until she was standing in front of me. I smirked a her she was just standing there letting me take in all her beauty.

" Hey Em what's underneath the trench coat?" I asked grinning at her and tilting my head a little.

" Well you know how I said you had a snack waiting up here for you? Do you know what it is?" Emily asked I bit my lip and nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. I can not believe this is happening to me the sexiest girl in the world, Emily Fields is about to have sex with me. I did not see this coming because Emily really likes to take things slow in her relationships I guess that has changed. She smirked at me and she began to untie the trench coat which uncovered her toned, gorgeous body she was in black lacey underwear. She slowly took off her heels and tossed them to the side she picked up the bottle of whipped cream and was walking towards me. This is the best day ever Emily just literally just stripped for me. Once she reached me she shook the whipped cream and sat on my lap facing me. She sprayed some on her finger and held it to my mouth. Sitting here with Emily like this I just want to grab her ass so badly but my arms are tied.

" Open up." Emily said smiling putting her finger on my lip. I opened my mouth and licked the whipped cream off.

" Emily can you untie me, I'm really getting turned on." I said wiggling my arms.

" That's why you are tied up, I'm just teasing you for now." Emily said getting up from my lap. She took a cherry out of the jar and feed it to me. Emily is very good at teasing. She sat back on my lap and put some whipped cream on her lips and told me to get it off. So I leaned forward to kiss her delicious lips, it was literally one of the best kisses we've shared. She got off my lap again, I was really getting tired of this teasing stuff. Emily turned on the song ' Grind On Me' when I heard those lyrics I thought how can I not touch Emily if she was going to be grinding on me. Emily started doing what I was thinking she sat on my lap with her back towards me and started grinding. I tried so get out of the rope it was working the rope was not as tight as before. She turned around to face me with her eyes filled with want and need so I decided to give her what she wanted. I finished untying the rope once I got loose I put my right hand on Emily's lower back to pull her closer to me and placed my left hand on her cheek and attached our lips. We made out for little while then I started to place kisses along Emily's jaw and down to her neck. She moaned when I sucked on her neck I love that sound it was one step closer to her screaming my name. I think it's time to head towards the bed so I stood up picking up Emily by her ass. I knew I could carry her to the bed even though I'm not that strong the bed was only like four feet from the desk chair. I gently layed her on the bed and straddled her and went back to the kissing but that wasn't enough. Emily started tugging on my shirt I took the signal and stripped it off. Emily was already half-naked so there wasn't much to take off except my pants and our underwear. I ran my hand all the way down Emily's thigh a rubbing up and down it. Emily had her hands on the back of my next pulling me into her body I am definitely loving this. I took my pants off and went on kissing Emily's neck down to her chest. I pull on her bra and she quickly removed it. I was in awe with the sight in front of me.

" You're beautiful Em." I said hovering over her and kissed her lips.

" Hanna I want you to touch me." Emily said to me so that what I did I took my hands and placed them on her breast and started massaging them. I looked up and see Emily biting her lower lip I smiled and replaced my hands with my mouth.

" That feels good Han, don't stop." Emily moaned. I began flicking my tongue on her hard nipples earning yet another moan.

" What do you want from me Ms. Fields?" I asked her smiling because I can feel her wetness on my leg.

" I want no need you to make love to me." She said like she really needed m right then and there.

" Okay hold on a sec." I said getting off of her and getting the whipped cream.

" Hanna what the hell?" Emily asked as I was looking around for the bottle then I found it.

" Well I lie my snacks sweet." I smirked and began shaking the bottle before straddling Emily again she gave me a weird look. " Just trust me." I said I took off the top and sprayed the whipped cream in a line on her stomach, two circles on her boobs and finally a little on her lips. I started at the bottom of her stomach and licked the line on whipped cream. I could tell she liked it when I dipped my tongue in her belly button and when I sucked the cream off her breasts then back up to her lips we began kissing like crazy. I put my finger on the waist-band of her underwear and slowly pulled it down her long legs, she was now fully naked and she needs me. I scan over Emily's breathtaking body before I made my way to her soaking wet core. I placed one finger in between her heated folds. I look up at Emily she had her eyes closed and she was biting her lip trying to suppress a moan.

" Harder Hanna." Emily told me. Her wish is me command one finger turned into two. I slowly pumped in and out, Emily dug her nails in the small of my back. " That feels so good go faster." She told me and I did what I was told. Emily's moans echoed on the walls of her bedroom. When I heard that moan I had a better idea on how I can make her scream. I went up and gave Emily one last kiss before I took my fingers out of her and disappeared under the sheets. Once I got where I was supposed to be, I spread Emily's legs further apart. I began to flick her clit with my tongue. " Ah fuck Han." Emily moaned out and grabbed a hand full of my hair, I smiled because I like this side of Emily. I had a lot of stamina so I went faster and faster I stopped flicking her clit and stuck my tongue in her. I was going in and out as fast as I could and I was still rubbing her clit with my thumb. " HANNA I'M GOING TO CUM!" Emily scream out that scream was like a confidence boost. I replaced my tongue with three fingers and used the last of my energy trying to make Emily cum. "HANNA! OH SHIT" Emily screamed as she cumed all over my fingers. I let her ride out her organism slowly take my fingers out of her and licked her yummy fluids off of them. I kissed Emily who was just laying there still going through the side affects of me fucking the hell out of her. Then after a couple of minutes she finally spoke.

" Hanna that was the best sex I've ever had." Emily said looking at me while smiling widely.

" Yea? Well what can I say." I said poking her nose.

" How did you know what to do? I mean you have never done anything with another girl right?" Emily asked me.

" No I haven't I just did what you know what I would to myself and I looked some stuff up." I told her honestly.

" Oh well it work you're so good in bed." Emily complimented me.

" Me? You were the star of the show, giving me a sexy lap dance when I came home. This is like the best day of my life." I giggled.

" I got the idea from when you gave Spencer advice about were a trench coat and five-inch heels." Emily said.

" I'm really glad this happened Emily, I want you to know I'm in love with you." I said because I really do love her.

" I love you too." Emily said then kissed me.

We stayed in bed for the rest of the night cuddled together and watching a movie. This is like a dream to me I can't believe this happened. I couldn't be happier then this moment, laying her with Emily the love of my life. Nothing can get better than this.

So drop a review and tell me what think. Sorry if the sex scene wasn't good, I'm not the best at those but I tried. Anyway thanks Loves!


End file.
